


Observation

by missy520



Series: Watching [5]
Category: Castle
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Multi, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt from Blackwing: Beckett/The models <br/>She teaches them a lesson about impersonating an officer. (from season 2, episode 1 - Deep in Death)</p>
<p>I added a little twist to it so I can add it to my "Watching" series. </p>
<p>As always, I don't own Castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observation

After she watched Castle walk away after his heartfelt apology (and secretly enjoyed the view of his fine ass), Kate went back to her paperwork. And for the 500th time that evening, wondered why she was stuck here doing paperwork. She was young, beautiful, sexy….so why was she sitting alone in the bullpen filling in little blanks on stupid forms. Of course, she didn’t expect Castle to do any, but even Espo and Ryan bailed on her. Oh well, she thought. This is why they pay me the big bucks.

Just then, a shadow came over her form, and before she could react, a voice said, “Excuse me, ma’am?” What the fuck? Ma’am? Who the fuck is calling her ma’am? She looked up and saw the bachelor party cop twins standing there. Kate could feel the beginnings of a headache. 

“What can I do for you ladies?” Thank goodness they didn’t seem to catch on to the sarcasm or see her eye roll. 

“Well, Amber left a pair of sunglasses here the other day and we were wondering if anyone found them,” said the taller of the two. 

Kate had no idea about the sunglasses, but she did have another idea. “Gee, I don’t know. Why don’t you come with me and I’ll find out,” she said in her sweetest voice. Once again, the taller one nodded her head and Kate led them to a back interrogation room. They didn’t use this one often, but she figured it would serve a purpose tonight. 

She had truly been annoyed during that photo shoot. And now she’d have a little fun. As soon as they got into the room, Kate shut the door and indicated the chairs where they should sit. “I don’t know if you remember my name, but I’m Detective Kate Beckett. And you’re Amber, and you are…..”

The taller model smirked at Kate. Ah, she wasn’t a bubble brain, and she might get what Kate is planning to do here. And she doesn’t seem to mind; she was flirting right back. “I’m Tiffany, and I remember you.” 

“Well, let me inform you ladies of one thing: impersonating a police office – as you two did the other day – is a criminal offense,” she said. Tiffany continued to smirk, but Amber gasped. 

“But Detective Beckett, we didn’t know! And the photographer made us wear them!” Amber’s eyes filled with tears as she looked at Tiffany for support. But she ignored her so she looked back at Kate. “I swear I didn’t know! Please don’t send me to prison! I won’t survive it!”

Kate had to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud. Either Amber was a damn fine actress or she really was a silly thing. But Kate would go for it anyway. All of a sudden, she felt a little tingle in her pussy, and she could feel the moisture gathering in her panties. This weird day was looking up. “Well, Amber, there is one thing you could do, and I’ll forget I ever saw what you did!” Kate couldn’t believe she was going to do this, and she really hoped Amber was acting. 

“Amber, I can tell you’re being honest with me. So I’m willing to forget about it if you let me lick your pussy,” she said. “And maybe if you lick mine too.” 

Tiffany grinned as Amber stood up. “Hey, can I get a piece of this action? I mean, I was wearing a fake uniform too!” Kate nodded so Tiffany stood up too. The two models looked at each other and were soon pulling off their clothing. It seemed like only a few seconds had passed and there were two naked women in the room. Kate laughed to herself and thought that Castle would have loved to be shadowing her now. 

Little did Kate know but Castle was there. He had turned around and gone back into the precinct, but when he got to the homicide floor, Kate wasn’t at her desk. When he asked where she was, he was a little surprised when the guy told him he saw Kate with two women, and they went into a barely used interrogation room. He went to the observation room, looked inside and his cock got hard when he saw the two models from the other day in the room with Beckett, and they were naked. He quickly flicked the switch so he could hear what was going on. 

“Nice job ladies! That had to be the quickest change I’ve ever seen,” she said as she walked closer to them. She grabbed Amber and gave her a quick, dirty kiss. “Nice lips. Now do you think you can get up on the table?” Amber nodded and climbed up, arranging herself so her legs were spread very wide. “That is a very pretty pussy, Amber. Time to see if it tastes as good as it looks,” Kate couldn’t believe the cheesy stuff that was coming out of her mouth tonight. She decided to blame Castle. And then she watched as Amber put her fingers near her entrance, and realized she really did want to taste her. So she stepped into the vee of her legs and bent over to lick.

Castle had watched the shorter of the models – Amber, if he remembered correctly – climbed onto the table and spread her legs. He thought he heard Beckett say something about how she tasted, but he couldn’t be sure. The sound system wasn’t as good in this room, and he seemed to be slightly deaf now. And then he saw Beckett lean over and lick the model, and all of the blood in his body seemed to be rushing to his cock. He needed relief, so he looked around, saw he was alone, so he unzipped his pants and reached in to free his penis. Fuck, this was amazing. He took his pre-come and spread it around the head of his cock, and then he stroked it up and down to match how Beckett was licking Amber. And then he was shocked again when the other model – Tiffany, yeah, Tiffany – reached around Beckett’s hips and undid the fastening of her pants. 

Beckett was enjoying this – Amber was moaning and groaning as Kate licked her. And now Tiffany had undone her pants and was reaching into her panties. “Oh Detective, you are fucking wet,” she said. Kate knew it was true, especially since she could hear the noises Tiffany’s fingers were making as they moved through her folds. Kate had to stand up as Tiffany’s thumb pressed down on her clit. That didn’t make Amber happy but at that moment, Kate had no choice. Tiffany removed her hand from Kate’s panties and put her hand on the waistband of her pants. Then she pushed them down to her knees. Kate needed Tiffany to be able to touch her anywhere, so she pushed her panties down. Tiffany put her hand back in Kate’s pussy. Kate’s back was flush with Tiffany’s front and Tiffany’s fingers were all over her pussy. 

Kate was enjoying the finger fucking Tiffany was giving her, but she realized poor Amber was being neglected. She decided to fix that and realized she was close enough to do something. She took Amber’s hand and pulled her into a seating position. She lowered her head to suck on one of Amber’s breasts. The interrogation room was filled with the sounds of the two models moaning and the sucking noises as Kate feasted on Amber’s boobs. 

Meanwhile, Castle could feel his cock get harder and harder. Watching three beautiful women having sex before him was better than any porno. Part of him wished he was in the room fucking each of them in turn; but he realized this was pretty awesome too. He continued to stroke his penis – up, down, and then around and around. He was getting closer to coming with each second. He looked around, and saw some paper napkins someone must have left behind. He grabbed them just in case. Then he heard it – one of the women must be coming, and when he looked up, he saw it was Kate.

Kate couldn’t believe how quickly her climax had come – but she couldn’t hold it back anymore. Tiffany had hit her g-spot, and that was it for her. She stopped sucking on Amber’s boob and keened as Tiffany gave her clit one last rub. If the model wasn’t holding her up, Kate would have collapsed in a boneless heap. She watched as Tiffany held out a hand covered in her come to Amber.

Amber looked at Kate and made sure she was watching as she sucked the come off Tiffany’s finger, and then as she took that hand and moved it to her pussy. Tiffany saw that Kate was okay now, and moved into the vee of Amber’s legs and just started finger fucking her. Amber was still sitting up, and was able to reach to insert two fingers into Tiffany’s pussy. As Kate watched, the two models kissed. She could hear the noises their fingers made as they moved them in and out of each other’s pussy. And when they both came at almost the same moment, she almost came again. 

Castle’s cock was rock hard, and he knew he was going to come at any second. Kate’s orgasm triggered his, and the napkins were soon filled with his come. He watched as the two models came, and as the three ladies kissed each other and started to get dressed. He would have loved to watch some more, but he figured he better be gone when Kate came back to the bullpen. He carefully put his penis back into his boxers and zippered up. He went down the back stairs and all the way to the street, where he disposed of the napkins. 

After Kate and the models were dressed again, Kate kissed Amber and then Tiffany on the lips. “No worries, ladies. We won’t be filing any charges! And I don’t think anyone found your sunglasses, Amber,” she said with a smirk. 

Tiffany laughed as Amber said, “I didn’t leave my glasses here. We just wanted to see you again, Detective!” With that, she took Tiffany’s hand and they walked out of the interrogation room, Amber throwing a wink Kate’s way as the left. 

Kate laughed as she realized what just happened. Oh well, at least she wasn’t tense anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this one in my head for a little while. I liked the original prompt, but when I came up with the "watching" angle I knew I had to write it.


End file.
